outlandersfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Three: Who Are You?
I DON'T UNDERSTAND ISN'T THIS SONG FROM THE LATE 70S? CAN WE PLEASE AGREE ON A CHRONOLOGY FOR THIS WORLD TO AVOID ANACHRONISMS LIKE THIS? SO MUCH CRAZY SHIT GOES ON REGARDLESS I NEED TO BE SURE WHAT MUSIC IS VALID AND WHAT ISN'T. LIKE, DO WE EXIST IN A WORLD WHERE BOTH THE WHO EXISTED AND CREATED MUSIC LIKE THIS AND WHERE GRAY ALIENS CREATED A SANCTUARY ON THE MOON THAT INCLUDED GARGOYLE-LOOKING FUCKING ALIENS THAT SPEAK KOREAN? OH SHIT, IS IT EVEN VALID TO REFERENCE THE GARGOYLES CARTOON IN REGARDS TO ORLY THE ALIEN? FUUUUUCK THE MEME ORLY DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE EITHER BECAUSE OF THE CHRONOLOGY ISSUES. TO RECAP # THE WHO EXISTED AND MADE MUSIC # WE WERE HUNTED BY GIANT CHICKENS BUT THE HUNTED BECAME THE HUNTER WHEN WE SHOT THEM WITH A BOW AND LIGHTNING #* THERE WAS AN ALIEN GARGOYLE THAT WASN'T AT ALL AN OWL NAMED ORLY # JACK DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THINGS AND HAD A "CLEVER GIRL" MOMENT #* GOD DAMNIT THAT MOVIE WAS IN THE EARLY 90S SO THE REFERENCE DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE #* IT IS ONLY PARTIALLY CORRECT TOO BECAUSE IN THE MOVIE THE GUY THAT GOT AMBUSHED BY A DINOSAUR WASN'T AN ASSHOLE HE WAS ACTUALLY RESPECTED AND HIGHLY SKILLED AND HAD FRIENDS AND HAD KNOWN LOVE # THERE WAS AN MC ESCHER NON-EUCLIDEAN PHALLIC TOWER WHERE ORLY THE NOT OWL LIVED WHICH CONTAINED CONTROLS FOR THE LETTING THE SHIP OUT AND FEEDING CREATURES ETC ## HOLY SHIT MC ESCHER DIED IN THE EARLY 70S IS HE EVEN A VALID CHRONOLOGICAL REFERENCE POINT IN THIS WORLD # POSEIDON SENT TRIPLE-DONG SHAPED SPACE SHIPS THAT ARE DOING STRAFING RUNS AGAINST PRICELESS ECOSYSTEMS I HATE THAT I SPEAK IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE I CAN'T EASILY REFERENCE THAT I WANT TO BE SHOUTING EVEN LOUDER AT SOMETHING #* HOW DO YOU CHANGE TEXT COLOR MAYBE THAT OR BOLD # IS OR IS NOT KEITH MOON DEAD IN THE EVENT THAT THE WHO ACTUALLY EXISTED * The deinonychus stalk us through the night but do not attack again. We emerge from the marsh into deciduous forest, which then becomes coniferous forest. The transition between biomes is unnaturally abrupt. * Two deinonychus ambush us in the forest, grievously wounding Jack. We butcher and cook the corpses. * Jack’s nanotech is observed to be of a strain distinct from Kharisma’s but similar to Wren’s. * Vania guides us into the pine forest, then to the kitty-corner intersection between the forest and rolling hills, dodging a biome full of igneous rock and another marsh environment. The state of the deinonychus and plant growth indicate malnutrition/degradation from a lack of resources. * There is nanotech involved in the biome construction/separation, though it is not the driving power. It is markedly different from the human-oriented strains of Alder, Kharisma, or Jack. * The tower is at the corner of rolling hills, second marsh, Madagascar-like “paradise,” and desert. Its material is the same strange non-reflective metal as the alien spaceship. * We hear a voice speaking Korean. Vania responds in the alien language, which it seems to understand at a basic level, and then it offers to speak in English. * A winged reptilian creature jumps down from a baobab tree in the Madagascar biome. He has four eyes on each side of his head (though a scar runs down through one eye down to his neck). He introduces himself as Or’ree of the Seshayan people. * Or’ree is from the Chupacabra tribe of the Seshayans, which is similar to and allied with Vania’s human tribe. He recognizes Vania’s name; they determine he knew one of her grandmothers, since it’s a family name passed down matrilineally. * The Seshayans are originally from the planet Shaya, though Or’ree has never been there. The gray aliens told Or’ree that they took some Seshayans to Earth a long time ago. Or’ree’s knowledge is clearly limited by his isolation in the moon habitat, as he has no concept of basic astronomy, like the relationship of the moon to Earth. * Or’ree’s role is gatekeeper, and his requirement is to know the goal and purpose of each person before helping us. Earl and Alder explain their stewardship of Freehaven. Ruth wants to get home, find out what happened to her crew, and possibly return to exploring. P0P1 plays the scene from Pinocchio about learning to become a real boy. Jack asks to speak privately to Or’ree to share his reason. Vania is mostly concerned with fulfilling her guardian role and keeping the rest of us from dying. * Or’ree wants to take the remaining Seshayans, who are currently being housed in tanks, to Earth to avoid starvation. He is rationing a limited store of consumable supplies, but without replenishment from the aliens, there is no way to sustain them. * We meet back up with the others to take the ship to the tower. As we’re loading the Seshayan tanks, trident-shaped ships break into the dome and start attacking.